horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Freaxx
Freaxx is a song by crunkcore band BrokeNCYDE from their 2009 album I’m Not A Fan But The Kids Like It. Lyrics 1: Mikl & Se7en, both I walk into the club looking kind of sexy now (Of sexy now!) I see these shorties in the corner, they started making out (Making out!) They pull their panties down, (Down!) they take their pants off (Off!) And then they started getting freaky on the dance floor Shake it, mommy; give it to me like you need some love (Need some love!) I got some bottles in the Caddy that we can open up (Open up!) Let's get drunk tonight, (Tonight!) baby, we don't have to fuck (To fuck!) And bring your friend along: maybe we can have some fun Mikl & Se7en Let's get freaky now, let's get fucking freaky now (Now!) Let's get freaky now, let's get fucking freaky now (Now!) Let's get freaky now, let's get fucking freaky now (Now!) Let's get freaky now, let's get fucking freaky now (Now!) 2: Se7en I got these bitches all tipsy, trying to sex me I know they want it, alcoholics are some sex freaks This X and chronic gots me wanting to get messy So let's get messy, girls; come on, let's go get messy, girls Come on, bitch, you know you want this That hardcore shit will make you feel the toxic Versace, Rolex watches Bentley Coupes with the 20s dropping Convertible top, and the wheels spin I can taste that ice when my grill is in If you want me, baby, fill me in Cause I don't waste my time with lesbians Mikl & Se7en Let's get freaky now, let's get fucking freaky now (Now!) Let's get freaky now, let's get fucking freaky now (Now!) Let's get freaky now, let's get fucking freaky now (Now!) Let's get freaky now, let's get fucking freaky now (Now!) Mikl, Se7en & PhatJ (Liar!) (Liar!) (Liar!) (Liar!) (Liar!) (Liar!) (Liar!) (Liar!) Oh baby, why did you have to lie to me? I can't play no more games These thoughts are slowly controlling me And turning off the flame (So go baby, go baby) You don't want me (So go baby, go baby) Come and get me (So go baby, go baby) You don't want me (So go baby, go) Come and get me You don't want me Come and get me You don't want me Come and get me Mikl & Se7en Let's get freaky now, let's get fucking freaky now (Now!) Let's get freaky now, let's get fucking freaky now (Now!) Let's get freaky now, let's get fucking freaky now (Now!) Let's get freaky now, let's get fucking freaky now (Now!) Why It Sucks #The vocals are atrocious and whiny. #The beat is terrible. #The lyrics are beyond stupid. #The music video sucks and is poorly shot. #There is product placement. Music Video Category:Brokencyde songs Category:2000s Songs Category:Crunkcore songs Category:Bad Songs From Horrible Singers Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs that have aged badly Category:Boring Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Screaming Songs Category:Awful Moments in Music History